


（授权转载）【麦藏麦】dirty 81问 by显像剂

by Stacy2012



Category: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy2012/pseuds/Stacy2012
Summary: 原地址在lofter：http://ciottolo.lofter.com/post/38b0cd_1c5aed6b0授权转载哦，守望先锋ow 【麦藏麦】dirty 81问 by显像剂





	（授权转载）【麦藏麦】dirty 81问 by显像剂

1\. 理想状态下，你希望前戏多久？  
麦：那取决于对方有没有被带动，单独问我的想法，可能……十五分钟？慢点来气氛比较好。  
藏：五分钟以内结束比较好，我不喜欢拖拖拉拉。  
麦：我从第一个问题开始就有了不好的预感。  
藏：它可能成真。

2\. 对方的嘴唇尝起来像什么？  
藏：雪茄。偶尔像晾干的橘子瓣。  
麦：……即便如此我还是想说你尝起来像糖。  
藏：谢谢。

3\. 想与对方复制的色色的电影场景？  
麦：《兵临城下》里的那段，你知道我说的是什么。  
藏：放心吧，我死也不会当众跟你做的。

4\. 如果你能透视，你想看对方什么部位？  
藏：肺。(斩钉截铁)  
麦：亲爱的别这样……这应该是个很色情的问题才对。  
藏：那你示范一下应该怎样作答？  
麦：我会选……(五秒后)可以全都看吗？

5\. 如果你只能碰对方一个部位，你会触摸哪里？  
麦：脸颊。  
藏：手。

6\. 如果在电影院里对方提出要求，你希望是什么样的要求？  
藏：我希望他不要提出要求。  
麦：不可以的吗？但是上次你答应了啊。  
藏：所以我低着头错过了很长一段剧情。  
麦：我的错我的错。

7\. 有什么你很期望但对方没做过的事？  
麦：目前没有，我很满足也很幸福。  
藏：我一直在等他满月时变成狼人。  
麦：喂喂，我真的不是狼人。  
藏：但是你的体毛很重。  
麦：这笑话一点也不好笑，半藏。

8\. 第一次约会中，到了几垒？  
藏：拉手。  
麦：我本想晚安吻，但是被躲开了，半藏飞快地就进了宿舍关上门。老实说当时我很受伤，我以为自己做错了什么，在那之后的几天里都患得患失，甚至怀疑是不是当时我牙上有什么东西。  
藏：因为刚巧听到了走廊里有脚步声，所以下意识就……  
麦：我懂，但是当时我真的非常沮丧。

9\. 如果对方给你发了色情自拍？  
麦：我会怀疑他的通讯器被黑影拿去了。不过他倒是主动发过脚的照片给我。  
藏：你把我脚踝扭伤的照片当做色情自拍？？  
麦：我以为你知道我对你的脚踝有倾向。  
藏：我知道，但是……算了我也不知道说什么。

10\. 怎么评价自己的大小？  
藏：普通。  
麦：我的家伙不小。而且有一点需要强调，我已经过了吹嘘自己长度的年龄。  
藏：(冷漠)

11\. 想玩下流版的真心话大冒险吗？  
麦：想。  
藏：现在这个游戏不是？

12\. 对方一侧的床头柜里有什么东西？  
藏：润滑剂，套套，cd盒，雪茄，点火器和烟灰缸。  
麦：吞卡手电，湿巾，手帐，一把手枪。

13\. 如果对方来应门的时候什么都没穿你会怎么办？  
麦：这还用问吗？我挺喜欢玄关的。  
藏：我会关上门，几分钟后重开。

14\. 自己解决的时候有被逮到过吗？  
藏：没有。  
麦：我一般不自己解决。

15\. 喜欢对方剃毛吗？  
麦：老实说不太喜欢，更喜欢他自然的状态，那样比较好看。  
藏：目前还没见过他不修剪的样子，如果会有15厘米那么长的话果然还是剃短吧。  
麦：那里的毛不会有那么长的！  
藏：谁知道呢，毕竟你是狼人。  
麦：说了我不是了。

16\. 在做的时候喜欢说笑还是喜欢保持严肃？  
藏：严肃。  
麦：……所以我一直以来都……做错了？  
藏：是啊。

17\. 最长时间禁欲过多久？  
麦：四个月，因为潜伏任务，并没有机会和时间。  
藏：接近三年。  
麦：在认识我之前的那几年？  
藏：嗯。

18\. 最多连着来过几次？  
藏：两次。太累会影响兴致。  
麦：二十出头的时候会连着没完没了的做，那时候像个种马。现在双方满意了就结束了，毕竟本质上又不是为了计数才做的。

19\. 喜欢看对方触摸自己吗？  
麦：喜欢。有时候看他梳头发我都会觉得很兴奋。  
藏：你看着我。  
麦：怎么了甜心？  
藏：我现在这个表情叫做“你是变态吗？”。

20\. 你喜欢吻对方吗？  
藏：还可以，取决于环境，偶尔我会很想接吻。  
麦：比如你发现有人对我示好的时候？  
藏：是的。

21\. 你对床伴有什么期望？  
麦：不要再提狼人这个词。  
藏：……哦，那我没什么期望了。

22\. 吐掉还是咽下去？  
藏：吐掉。  
麦：咽下去。

23\. 对情趣用品有什么想法？  
麦：助兴用的，很正常。  
藏：我不太喜欢某些颜色的。  
麦：比如？  
藏：粉色和紫色。尤其是紫色。

24\. 录像会让你兴奋吗？  
藏：老实说，会。  
麦：所以之前你不让我拍是……  
藏：是说说而已。

25\. 试过可食用内衣吗？  
麦：没有诶，不过这主意好像不错。  
藏：没兴趣。  
麦：(受伤)

26\. 你最近做过的春梦？  
藏：没有，不过有时候会感觉到有人在我睡觉时动手动脚。  
麦：hmm……有时候就是很难控制自己，你了解我的。

27\. 对对方有过的最下流的幻想是什么？  
麦：穿女士内衣和束腰，咬着雪茄骑到我身上说，“小伙子，大姐姐来教你啊”。  
藏：这不是下流，是可怕。

28\. 如果要在公共场所做，你会选哪里？  
藏：一定要选……那就废弃工厂或者森林。  
麦：那已经算不上是公共场所了吧。训练场的淋浴室我觉得挺不错的，半开放的隔间。

29\. 给对方买过的最隐私的东西是什么？  
藏：一条印着牛仔帽和仙人掌的沙滩短裤。  
麦：奶油草莓味的润滑剂。

30\. 对你而言，对方在床上能做的最棒的事是什么？  
麦：偶尔夸奖我一下，或者亲口告诉我他觉得很舒服之类的。  
藏：闭嘴吻我。  
麦：(亲过去)  
藏：不，我是在回答问题。(躲开)

31\. 你看成人录像吗？  
藏：看。  
麦：啊？我以为你不看的。  
藏：我只是不像你，还会把喜欢的留在收藏夹里。  
麦：方便之后参考嘛。

32\. 你喜欢给与还是索取？  
麦：对我来说好像都可以？  
藏：索取。

33\. 能把对自己最满意的地方拍下来发给对方吗？  
藏：你想要我刺青的照片吗？  
麦：嗯，请给我胸前的那一部分。  
藏：哦，那不行。

34\. 愿意让对方看到你自慰吗？  
麦：没问题，也是情趣的一部分嘛。  
藏：不愿意，因为那是我自己的事。  
麦：所以即使有我了你还是愿意自己解决？  
藏：偶尔而已。  
麦：我没满足你？  
藏：不是。只是感觉不一样。

35\. 对对方的裸体围裙有兴趣吗？  
藏：还可以，我比较喜欢咖啡店的深色围裙。  
麦：(打开amazon)

36\. 喜欢早上做还是晚上？  
麦：早上做总会急匆匆的，但在他半梦半醒时前戏很有趣，他会嘟嘟囔囔躲我，有时要插入了他才会彻底醒来。  
藏：下午比较好。我讨厌被打扰睡眠，也不喜欢黏糊糊地入睡。  
麦：所以一直以来你都没发火是因为……？  
藏：因为是你。

37\. 喜欢粗暴一点还是温柔一点？  
藏：粗暴的。虽然事后被温柔地拥抱也很重要。  
麦：我倾向于温馨一些吧，对他不够好我会感到内疚。

38\. 你维持时间最长的一段亲密关系？  
麦：两年左右吧，跟一个枪械铺的姑娘。我们一直分分合合，后来因为厌倦了吵架而结束了。  
藏：目前这段是最久的了，我没正式交往过太多人，即使交往了也都很短暂。

39\. 你失身的时候多大？  
藏：十七岁。  
麦：十九岁。  
藏：比我猜想的晚啊。  
麦：有谁会想跟流浪的穷小子做。

40\. 初夜是什么样的？  
麦：当时我自称二十多岁，跟死局的一个小头目一起去了脱衣舞酒吧，他先离开了，留下我自己喝得迷迷糊糊的，有个女人来跟我搭讪，问我要不要找乐子。后来就去开房做了，具体细节我不想提，总之大概可能只有三分钟……并且第二天醒来，我的钱包没了，连枪都被拿走了。就这样，半藏你可以笑了。  
藏：我不会笑的。(笑)  
麦：行了，说你的吧。  
藏：我的很普通啊。我的剑道师父是个很体贴的人，像朋友也像父亲，他说我是特别的，他非常喜欢我，永远也不会伤害我之类的，然后我夜里溜进他房间跟他做了。那时候甚至还考虑过跟他私奔离开岛田城，不过后来某天他忽然自己辞职离开了，听说是在老家的儿子病了。  
麦：这哪里普通了……  
藏：至少挺可笑的不是吗，犯贱的下场。  
麦：一点也不。我觉得很难过而且很愤怒。

41\. 对方跟你过去的床伴比怎么样？  
藏：会麻烦一点，因为他总想跟我保持联络，会追问我心情怎样，并且总是因为一些非常不起眼的小事焦虑。  
麦：有时不太了解他在想什么，他即便遇到了问题也很少主动告诉我，让我缺乏安全感，或许也是因为我比较在意他吧。  
藏：所以是我做得不好？  
麦：我可没那么说，别误会我啊小南瓜。

42\. 喜欢色情短信吗？  
麦：我比较喜欢收那到种短信。  
藏：不过实际上你给我发了非常多。  
麦：告诉我你都有好好看过。  
藏：删掉了，其中的绝大部分。  
麦：没删的呢？  
藏：在我的加密文件夹里。

43\. 有没有在别人面前做过？  
藏：没有。  
麦：没有，半藏不会同意。

44\. 有过同一天和两个人做的经历吗？  
麦：有过同时跟两个人的经历，算吗？  
藏：你的经历还真是丰富。  
麦：那是以前的事了。

45\. 有被捆绑过吗？  
藏：有过，不太喜欢。  
麦：我倒是觉得不错，比如之前你把我铐在床头的那次。

46\. 有过炮友吗？  
麦：没有。要么一夜情，要么交往。跟朋友上床只会让事情变得复杂，很麻烦。  
藏：有过一两个，但最后都不欢而散了，就像杰西说的那样。

47\. 有没有跟你不该搞的人搞在一起过？  
麦藏：(不约而同指向对方)

48\. 你会在做的时候吃东西吗？  
藏：不会，胃口和性欲在我身上不会同时出现。  
麦：给他涂奶油的时候我还是吃得挺开心的。  
藏：那你当时应该吃干净一点，天知道有多难洗。  
麦：下次会的。

49\. 有人给你跳过大腿舞吗？  
麦：有，印象最深的是一个快三百磅的女人。我很想礼貌一点，但是那个身材没法说成是丰满了，让我时刻担心自己腿的安全。  
藏：我对你的过去越来越好奇了。

50\. 在飞机上做过吗？  
藏：没有。  
麦：我企图在任务回来的运输机上做，不过被拒绝了。  
藏：如果我同意了，那一定是我疯了。

51\. 玩过脱衣扑克吗？  
麦：玩过，而且通常我不会脱光。  
藏：没有，野球拳倒是有过。

52\. 喜欢BDSM吗？  
藏：如果我是支配方，或许吧。  
麦：一般，可以接受，偶尔的情趣没问题，无论作为哪一方。

53\. 你开车的时候会希望对方取悦你吗？  
麦：可以吧，调情或者爱抚之类的，只要别太过火。  
藏：不希望，我需要可以专注的时间。

54\. 对方有什么特别的癖好？  
藏：喜欢我的脚踝和脚。  
麦：除了狼人之外……虽然口口声声说希望自己是支配方，但实际上处于被动的时候他也很兴奋。

55\. 你的经历里，让你最不舒服的做爱地点是哪里？  
麦：在车里。空间太小很容易撞头，而且不太容易换姿势。  
藏：餐桌。事后几天在餐桌吃饭都会觉得别扭。

56\. 做的时候你会幻想对方以外的人吗？  
藏：狼人算吗？  
麦：拜托你快点放弃狼人这个梗吧。

57\. 在水里做过吗？  
麦：没有，他不同意。  
藏：感觉水会灌进去。

58\. 自慰的时候脑子里会想谁？  
藏：没有特别的对象，单纯想要器官的愉快。  
麦：听你这么说我有点失望，毕竟我会想到你，跟你接吻的感觉。  
藏：我很荣幸……但既然是那样你为什么不直接来找我？  
麦：那个时候我们还没交往啊。

59\. 有跟自己并不心动的人做过吗？  
麦：有过，事后觉得我是在伤害对方，并且为自己感到羞耻。  
藏：有过，爱慕和产生性冲动不是注定同时发生的。

60\. 给对方全身按摩时会从哪里开始？  
藏：肩膀。  
麦：脚。  
藏：我就知道。

61\. 做的时候喜欢对方穿衣服还是一丝不挂？  
麦：除了浴衣外还是比较喜欢裸体，尤其对着镜子的时候。  
藏：没有特别的偏好，只要别单独只拉开裤门而已。  
麦：放心吧，被拉锁蹭到一次之后我再也不会那么做了。  
藏：你在顺便吹嘘自己的大小吗？

62\. 有别人靠近对方的时候你会妒忌吗？  
藏：……会。  
麦：为什么要在这个回答上迟疑那么久？  
藏：会觉得有点难堪。  
麦：坦诚对你而言很难？  
藏：或许吧。

63\. 用三个词形容对方的身体？  
麦：健壮，性感，温暖。  
藏：安全感，多毛以及……emmmmm……多毛。  
麦：喂，有个词重复了两次。

64\. 喜欢对方长发还是短发？  
藏：现在这样就好。  
麦：虽然长发也不错，但还是短发吧，因为总是听他说“你压到我头发了”。  
藏：那是因为你的床太窄。  
麦：就算是两倍宽，贴着你睡还是会压头发的。

65\. 什么时候觉得对方特别好看？  
麦：睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，以及放空发愣的样子。  
藏：开枪的时候。  
麦：包括“那种”开枪吗？  
藏：修改一下我的回答——他闭嘴时候比较好看。

66\. 早上醒来看到对方的时候，第一个念头是什么？  
藏：会想揉一下他的头发。  
麦：去亲吻离我的嘴最近的地方。

67\. 有没有对自己身体外观上不满的地方？  
麦：单就外观而言我没什么特别的想法，但是考虑到日常活动，我还是很怀念真实血肉的左手的。  
藏：……内陷，还有鬓角的白头发。  
麦：可这两点都是我喜欢的地方啊。  
藏：你果然很奇怪。

68\. 觉得对方的口活技术怎样？  
藏：让我没空想任何事。  
麦：偶尔我会怀疑他是在敷衍或者故意捉弄我，不过没关系，只是低头看着他的脸我就能出来。

69\. 想在床上怎样欺负对方？  
麦：想试试蒙住他的眼睛或者只给他用按摩棒，让他忍不住求我给他个痛快。  
藏：从没有过欺负他的想法。  
麦：所以掐着不让我射以及只给看不让摸还有项圈那些都不算是欺负吗？  
藏：当然不算。

70\. 用了什么姿势做了多少次对方才会哭着求饶？  
藏：通常不让做才会使他哭着求饶。  
麦：好吧，这一点我承认，但我有什么错。至于半藏……只要一直慢吞吞的动他就会沉不住气，尤其背后位的时候，会急得像猫发情了一样，努力抬起屁股往我这边……  
藏：你可以闭嘴了。

71\. 对方在做的时候会对什么dirty talk有反应？  
麦：比如“告诉我你是不是我的小母马”，或者称赞他的身体，他都会很兴奋。  
藏：小母马那句真的蠢到要死。  
麦：但你乐在其中。  
藏：我没有，牛仔什么也都蠢死了。  
麦：但你还是爱我的，我知道。

72\. 会用做爱来结束争吵或者和好吗？  
藏：会，这是最快的方式。  
麦：不会，就算在床上和好了，只要一下床就又会有问题，所以在问题解决前不要解裤带。

73\. 有强奸/被强奸幻想吗？  
麦：有吧，会想看半藏反抗我的样子。  
藏：今晚要比试一下身手吗？字面意思。  
麦：不用了，回旋踢踹掉我帽子的事我还记得，我不希望自己脑袋被踢成果冻糖。  
藏：不过如果你坚持，我可以装作很弱的样子也说不定。

74\. 如果对方提分手，会用肉体挽留吗？  
藏：应该会。  
麦：虽然我很讨厌轻易提分手，但既然你这么说了，我以后可能会多提几次。很期待你挽留我，亲爱的。  
藏：还有后半句——感情方面没有挽回必要，但是在找到下一个交往对象之前用来解决生理需求还是不错的。  
麦：半藏你在某些方面真的很恶劣。

75\. 做的时候有穿过对方的衣服吗？感受如何？  
麦：太小了穿不下，而且他莫名嫌弃我穿和服。被他用发带蒙上过眼睛，上面有他洗发水的味道。  
藏：他的衬衫，牛仔帽，某一次裹过他的披肩毛毯。总的感觉是不太自在，我更倾向于在他不在的时候穿他的衣服睡觉。  
麦：诶？你会的吗？  
藏：你出差太久的时候会。

76\. 如何使用双方都满意的道具？  
藏：首先要有一种双方都满意的道具。  
麦：或者说首先要有一种你愿意让我用在你身上的道具，目前为止我拿什么你都不喜欢。  
藏：我对那种东西不感冒。哦等等，我想到了一个。  
麦：是什么？  
藏：你。  
麦：我就快去投诉你物化男性了。

77\. 一边看两人的sex录像一边做有什么感觉？  
麦：因为是手持拍摄，视频里只有半藏，做的时候看是双倍视觉刺激。  
藏：会觉得有点羞耻，不过更多时候感到很陌生，还会分心，忍不住去想是不是需要改善体型，下次该不该叫出声之类的。  
麦：叫出声这一点随时欢迎。  
藏：在宿舍增加隔音材料前不可能。

78\. 对特定的服装或者饰品有没有癖好？  
藏：……深色衬衫以及波洛领带吧。称不上是癖好，单纯觉得这两种东西比较好看。  
麦：半藏穿得很厚很暖的时候我会非常想抱他，而且一层一层脱掉就像拆礼物。另外我很喜欢看别人戴夏威夷鸡蛋花，心情会莫名变好。  
藏：你那是什么奇怪的癖好？  
麦：你知道的，我是个喜欢海边的牛仔。  
藏：那么莫里森的印花大T恤……  
麦：不。

79\. 如果不能本番，会选择用对方哪里发泄？  
麦：胸或者大腿。  
藏：嘴。

80\. 除了上床外会想进行什么双人运动？  
藏：我比较喜欢单人运动，只有上床需要双人。  
麦：越发觉得自己是被使用而已，唉。

81\. 想玩换妻游戏吗？  
麦：不想，无论怎么换都是我吃亏。  
藏：伴侣同意那就换吧，之后不换回去就行。  
麦：那更不行了！

总结性的问题：觉得目前为止两人合拍吗？  
藏：回头看看好像意见不和的地方很多。  
麦：实际交往时倒是蛮顺利的。  
藏：能凑合继续交往下去。  
麦：等等，只是凑合？  
藏：嗯。  
麦：……那我的枪法怎么样？  
藏：勉勉强强。怎么突然问这个？  
麦：让你坦白果然很困难啊。  
藏：(笑)


End file.
